


Chocolate and Roses

by JaliceCookie



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Romance, Star Trek - Freeform, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 09:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17896073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaliceCookie/pseuds/JaliceCookie
Summary: Q thinks about Valentine's Day and gets a visit from his secret lover, who brought him chocolate and roses as a present. (Q x Lore)





	Chocolate and Roses

**Chocolate and Roses**

 

 

The almighty being was in the middle of Paris, near a small cafe, and had been content for the last few minutes,  to see what the Voyager crew is doing in the deep Delta Quadrant - on that utterly unnecessary day of love - as people used to say ,

The Valentine's Day.

An invention from the people that Q could not understand at all and, to his misfortune, Q thought it was so wonderful - that they still a relationship with the female Q and did not see each other every ten days -  but all he wanted today is to spend the day alone.

  
Of course it was absolutely clear , that Q was not very enthusiastic about it and he still wanted to take a closer look today - what these people loved so much about it.

 

Of course, the things had changed - as people celebrate the Day of Love, meanwhile, the material was at the top. It was important to show the person you liked - how important it is. By jewelery, chocolates or other valuables - which clearly show , how important the person is and what she is prepared to give the gift for this person.

 

A gruesome attitude and Q would never have the faint-heartedness to buy flowers for anyone - no, he would just let a dozen flowers appear with his wonderful powers if it interested him - but that was not the case.

  
At least Q believed that right now - he could not guess,  who would come to this little cafe right now - to surprise him.

 

 

 

 

 

"What can I bring you, Monsieur?"

  
Q looked away from two people in love and his blue eyes eyed the young waitress.

  
"I would take a wine - the best you have",  Q answered, releasing a hundred-euro money check , to put it in the waitress pocket.

  
"Of course, just a moment please -  Monsieur", the waitress replied, smiling, and went on to fetch the most expensive wine to order.

  
A contemptuous smile appeared on the face of the almighty being - so easy to influence these people. He looked again at the window , that showed some people passing by the little French cafe.

 

 

 

When Q heard footsteps, he thought it was the waitress and wanted to say that he had hit some - which were faster, but when Q felt a few gentle hands on his shoulders - he swallowed the words and slowly turned around.

  
"Look who´s there - the living breathing robot - personally", Q mocked when he recognized Lore.

  
"I'm also very happy to see you",  Lore replied, settling on the free chair across from Q.

  
"How did you find me Lore?", Q wanted to know and he was pretty sure that the Android has not placed any location transmitter on him.

  
"Call it what my dear brother lack is - intuition",  Lore said with a brooding grin on his face.

  
"So you guessed I was going to be here - in Paris";  Q said dryly, ignoring the waitress, who with a grateful smile put the most expensive bottle of wine on the table - it was unimportant now.

  
"Well, maybe I can impress you with something else Honey", Lore whispered to him in a seductive voice - something that had something to do with Q's thoughts - he liked it when his secret lover spoke that way. Of course, Q was still officially in a relationship with Q, and fortunately on that Valentine's Day, it was up to Junior to bring the meaning of the day closer to her-she would not be on his nerves.

 

 

 

"You're better than humans, it's not a start - and what could impress me now?," Q replied and a quick cheeky grin appeared on his face. That lore was more impressive, as the humans was no secret, he was smart, nasty and had a propensity to turn Q's head in a good way.

  
"Well - I could empty that bottle of wine and get drunk - thanks to my emotions, I can do that,  but I have something very special for you - because it´s Valentine's Day", Lore explained, not bothering by the critical eye of his lover.

  
"Do not tell me - that you're into this human infatuation and made a bargain on this mass sale of 'Do you wanna be my Valentine' cards?", Q advised, grabbing the bottle of wine - for safety's sake, Lore still had stupid ideas sometimes.

 

"It's under my clothes - you may like to find out Honey"

  
It sounded like a threat. A threat that the Android said again in that damn appealing voice, and Q paused for a moment to wonder if he should give in to the feeling that was spreading inside him-the cheap sign up for the living scrap heap he secretly called Lore- he on the way determined here only, had stolen from a book.

  
Still, as he stared at the android's clothing, Q caught himself curious as to whether and what would be under it.

  
"Why figure that out in a small cafe in France - if I know a better place?"

A snap later , with Q's fingers , both Q and Lore had disappeared in a bright light.

 

 

 

The two appeared on a bed - surrounded by a snowy landscape again and that surprised especially the android.

  
"Who would have thought, that you had a penchant for romance?", Lore said in surprise and had not really expected it - now would be in such a romantic area.

  
"Not the only one, that have a romantic plan - you just surprise me in Paris Android", said Q, looking now for the second time at the skintight clothes Lore wore.

 

  
"The city of love and you in the middle of it, in a cafe? I thought you found humanity and its customs boring", Lore noted and found it amusing that the attitude of the almighty being had probably changed that day.

  
"It must be you - and now shut up, I want to know what's under your clothes"

  
Q did not just say that , because he was impressed by the six-pack Android had, no, he was actually interested in what Lore had for him, especially since Q had absolutely not expected to see him today.

 

After Q had removed the finally the clothes from his Lore´s body - he actually discovered on the sickpack from Lore, a pack of chocolate hearts and a bouquet of roses. It surprised him , that Lore had thought of something for him and then put it in one place - the Q in general liked - was just great.

 

"Roses and chocolate - what a cliché darling",  Q teased him and flicked his finger once, the entire room was filled with several vases of roses and a large chocolate fountain now graced the bedroom.

  
"You always want to outdo me",  Lore said, laughing.

  
"Let's call it impress you a lot",  Q countered with a grin and put the roses down from Lores stomach, only the box of chocolate hearts was there and he opened it to eat a praline with a cheeky sparkle in his eyes.

  
"I'm impressed - so much effort - just for me - I feel hushed Honey", Lore said, slowly brushing Q through his dark hair.

 

"Maybe Valentine's Day is not so bad - if I could spend tim with you Lore",  Q said after a while and gently stroked the android's cheek.

  
"Then we use the day  - to devote ourselves to ghe love Honey", Lore breathed and returned the tenderness in a passionate kiss,  that was put on by Q.

  
This kiss was soon going  to be more - so Q and Lore would use Valentine's Day for themselves and spend time together.

  
In a quaint house, somewhere in a snowy landscape - devoted to their love and affection for each other.

  
Happy Valentines Day - the two would certainly have one.

 

**THE END**


End file.
